Greyfire and Alphagirl in YJ
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: What if when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash met more than just Superboy at cadmus? What if Superboy was female? Why am I asking you this? Let's read and find out. Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello mother fuckers and mother fuckets juubi-hanyou here and I'm bringing you a new story

Disclaimer: They can tell by just the fact you're posting a new story

Me: Fuck you just do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: JH does not own Young Justice

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

**'Other Being Thinking'**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

**(AN)**

_Chapter 1_

(Cadmus, July 4th 10:00pm)

(Block away from Cadmus)

In a alley a block away from the fire going on we find three figures watching the scene.

"I'm telling you no cape is going to show." Said the only male of the trio. He has on a grey hoodie with grey jeans and black, white and grey steel toed sneakers and fingerless gloves. He has short black hair to his shoulders and orange skin and grey eyes.

"You never know maybe a cape will." The taller female of the trio said. She has on a black Hoodie with a Big gold A emblazoned on it, black jeans with white flames licking the bottom. She has black and white steel toed sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She has long white hair to mid-back, orange skin, white eyes, and high c-cup breast.

"I'm telling you no they will just leave it to the fire department." The male said.

"and I'm telling you one will." The female said

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

**_"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_** Said the other female of the trio.** (AN: Raven from teen titans)**

"Sorry Rae." They both said simultaneously.

"Right well anyway Alphagirl was right capes did come though it was the sidekicks." Raven said

"HA told ya Greyfire!" The now named Alphagirl said.

"Yeah yeah lets just go." The now named Greyfire said running off to the Cadmus Building.

The trio went into the building and saw a bunch of computers in the room.

"Wow it's empty in here." Greyfire said. "You sure you saw the sidekicks come in here Rae." He asked Raven.

"..." Raven said.

"Of course Raven is sure." Alphagirl said

"Well I don't see any" Greyfire said.

"Well maybe they went somewhere." Alphagirl suggested.

"And where could they have gone." Greyfire said.

"I don't know somewhere." Alphagirl responded.

"Before you two get into your hourly argument come over here." Raven called.

"What is it?" Both asked.

"Look at this an express elevator isn't that weird for a two-story building."

"It is weird and is that a grappling hook line?" Greyfire said/asked.

"I do believe it is and you wanna follow it down don't you." Raven responded then asked in a monotone.

"You know it! Wahoo" Greyfire exclaimed before jumping down the shaft.

"Wait for meeeee." Alphagirl said jumping down the shaft as well.

"You know now I'm starting to rethink going with them and not taking that guy Jason Blood up on his offer to help me control my powers… Oh who am I kidding I was rethinking it long before this. might as well go make sure they don't get themselves killed." Raven said before flying down the elevator shaft.

They followed the line to the end.

"Well looks like this is the end of the line, literally." Greyfire said.

"Not funny Grey." Alphagirl said.

"Yes it was." Greyfire said.

"No it wasn't." Alphagirl said.

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't"

"Don't start it you two." Raven said.

"Alright we have two choices go through the doors or go farther down…. Optionnnn twooooo. HAHA" Greyfire said going further down.

"Got dammit Greyfire." Alphagirl said following him.

Raven sighed before following the two further down the shaft.

"We reached the bottom…. so how are we gonna get this open." Grey fire said.

"I have an idea." Alphagirl said.

"Go on." Greyfire said

"Raven." Alphagirl simply said.

"Raven/me?" Both Greyfire and Raven asked.

"Yes Raven." Alphagirl Replied.

"Ohhhh Raven's powers, Raven go" Greyfire said.

"Huh why didn't you just say that Alphagirl." Raven said.

The three was then surround by a huge Raven made of black energy and disappeared and reappeared on the otherside.

"Alright lets gooooo what the hell are those." Greyfire said as he started to walk only to stop mid-step when seeing a bunch of demonic fu-manchu's.

"I have no idea but I suggest we run now." Raven said as she started to levitate before flying away fast.

"... _**Wait for us"**_ Greyfire and Alphagirl said as the flew away to while the weird elf mutants started to chase by the demonic fu-manchu's.

They were chased to a dead end and turned around only to see them there.

"Got dammit I am not being taken down by a bunch of demonic fu-manchu's, Die." Greyfire said as he fired grey bolts of fire at the things.

"You know instead of blasting them how about trying to bust down the wall." Alphagirl said as she punched the wall destroying it. "Lets go!"

They went through the hole in the wall** (AN: Terrible Show)** as it started to repair itself. they walked into the room to see a bunch of tech and two females. One was wearing a white spandex suit with the krypton symbol for hope on it. She was tan with long black hair to her butt and D-cup breast.

The other was a black woman with glasses and a lab coat on. **( AN: You watched the show you know what the woman looks like.)**

"Hey lady when that girl is done gathering solar radiation can I get in without the suit though?" Greyfire asked the woman.

"If that girl needs it what makes you think you don't." Alphagirl said.

"Maybe its to help her gather because she is half kryptonian." Greyfire said.

"Why would they make her half kryptonian it's stupid." Alphagirl said.

"Maybe they did with another one and they couldn't control her so they created another that was only half." Greyfire argued.

"And what pray tell is the other half." Alphagirl argued back.

"Human duh." Greyfire said as if obvious.

"And where would they get human DNA." Alphagirl said.

"I don't know maybe from Lex Luthor." Greyfire said.

"You two do realise the lady left and now the sidekicks are here right." Raven said.

_**"Wait What?"**_ Both yelled.

"Yeah right there, They came in while you two were arguing about the kryptonian in the case." Raven said.

True to Raven words there was Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash standing there staring at them.

"Hello my name is Greyfire and this is Alphagirl and Raven" Greyfire said to the sidekicks while pointing to the girls when he said there names.

"Hi." Raven said.

"Yo" Alphagirl said.

"Ummm yeah hi my name is…" Robin started before being interrupted by Alphagirl.

"We know who you three are already no need to tell us." Alphagirl interrupted.

"Well then how about you girls and me get together and learn more about each other." KF said.

"Back off Kid hormones and testosterone." Greyfire said. "There with me." He added.

KF pouted and walked over to Robin. "Hey Rob wake up the girl." He said.

"Why so we can watch you strike out." Robin said while hacking and waking up the girl.

The pod opened and the girl woke up before just attacking the three sidekicks. The fight or should I say massacre was one-sided with the three getting their asses handed to them.

"There is someone coming." Raven said.

"Hide!" Greyfire said.

The trio hid in the shadows as a scientist, guardian, the black lady, a giant demonic fu-manchus and a bunch of little, medium, and giant ones.

"Take them to the cloning lab." The scientist said as the girl picked them up and took them away with the group following.

"Rae." Greyfire said.

"On it." Raven said.

With that Raven teleported to where they felt the signatures.

(3 hours later-Cloning lab)

"Ohh look the little shits are waking up" Robin heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't be mean Grey." Another familiar voice said.

"I'm not Alpha I'm just saying they are little shits." The first voice said.

"You two don't start please." A third familiar voice said.

"Do they normally do this." A new unfamiliar voice said.

"Sadly yes, but you get used to it." The third voice said.

The sidekicks opened their eyes to see the trio from the Project Kr room with said project it….. I mean Herself.

"What the hell are you guys doing with her she nearly killed us." Said the forever virgin Kid-mouth.

"Hey right now you should be thanking us we are getting you out of this situation now Alphagirl Heat vision please." Greyfire said.

"I don't see why I have to do it, you have the same powers." Alphagirl said.

"I'm Lazy." Was his simple reply.

"Alright." Alphagirl got the sidekicks down.

At this time they took in the chance to see the change in the girls clothing. Now she had on a black shirt with a red U, blue jeans and Black steel toed sneakers.

"What is with the change of clothes." Robin asked.

"Well…." Grey fire said

_Author style: Flashback no jutsu_

_(3 hours ago-Cloning room)_

_A black raven appeared in the room, The scientist and demonic fu-manchus had just left leaving only the girl there._

_"Ok so should we take them out now or wait till they wake up?" Raven asked._

_"Wait." Both Alphagirl and Greyfire said._

_"Alright so now that that is decided who are you girly." Alphagirl said._

_"I am a Genomorph created to replace superman should he steer away from the light." The girl said._

_"Ok so Those things are called Genomorphs…. Eh I'll still call them Demonic fu-manchus, By the way what is your name." Greyfire said._

_"I… I don't have one." She said._

_"Well then how about we name you." Greyfire asked._

_"You would do that?" The girl asked._

_"Sure ok how about Cornelia." Greyfire suggested._

_"I… I like it." The now named Cornelia said._

_"I knew you would now you need a change of clothes." Grefire said._

_"That would be our department Raven escort Greyfire from the premises." Alphagirl said._

_"Wait what nooooo." Greyfire said as Raven teleported him away while they changed Cornelias clothes._

_Author style: Flashback no jutsu Kai_

"Ok so that was what happened." Aqualad said.

"I'm still mad that you teleported me away I wasn't going to peek much." Greyfire said.

"Lets go!" Raven said.

**(AN: Same as canon after superboy saved their asses up to meeting JLA)**

"Well look at that we started from the bottom now were here OW!" Greyfire said.

"Bad joke" Alphagirl said.

"'Snort' Whatever." Greyfire said.

**"What the hell happened here?"** Superman yelled** (AN: Surprising ain't it)**

"Well we just saved a girl and destroyed a building while kicking the ass of a scientist that drank a chemical that turned him into a messed up version of solomon grundy." Greyfire said.

"Wait Greyfire, Raven, Alphagirl hey." Supergirl said flying to them and glomping on to Greyfire.

**(AN: I'm lazy so some dialogue and the JLU doing Gangnam style with Greyfire recording for blackmail and supergirl asking to join the team)**

(12:00pm, Mount Justice)

"I trust you will not complain this place cost me $5,000 _**and that did not come out of your piggy banks it came out of mine, **_I mean my bank account yeah bank account." Batman said. "Black Canary will train you, Red Tornado will serve as your janitor, and I'll I'll be your commander." He added.

"We don't really have to call you Commander do we?" Robin asked.

"That depends dipshit do you like having your arms attached." Batman said.

"Yes Commander." Robin said.

"Anyway if you're going to live here there are a few rules you have to follow first you will play 5 hours of call of duty: black ops everyday." Batman said.

"Awsome." The team said in unison.

"Now you have proven that we need a team ready for infiltration the 8 of you will be on that team." Batman said.

"Wait you said 8 there is only 7 of us." Raven pointed out.

"This is manhunters niece she will be joining you 7." Batman said as martian manhunter and his niece walked in.

"Hello there my name is Kid Flash thats Robin, Aqualad, Ultragirl, Supergirl, greyfire, Alphagirl, and Raven but I'm the only one you actually need remember." KF said.

"How many seconds?" Greyfire asked.

"5!" Alphagirl responded.

"Huh guess I owe ya 20 bucks Rob." Greyfire said.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I am M'gann M'orzz but you can just call me Megan." Megan said.

"Man we the shit" Aqualad said.

(End)

Disclaimer: Well that was interesting.

Me: Wasn't expecting young justice were you.

Disclaimer: Nope but at times in the end you used some young justice abridge quotes didn't you.

Me: Well duh it was it was funny so I'll add some quotes from it in each corresponding chapter.

Disclaimer: Well anyway not bad and you added Raven from teen titans.

Me: Expect a bunch of surprises anyway Read and Review and no flames or you will deal with my lawyers 'points to Joker, Bane, Killer Croc, and Deathstroke' See ya.

Disclaimer: Later


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello all JH here with a new chap for Gf and Ag in YJ.

Disclaimer: They can see that and are the acronyms really necessary.

Me: Yes yes they were, now do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: huh Jh does not own Young Justice or teen titans.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

Technique/Attack

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter 2

(Mount justice 8:00 am)

It was early morning at the mount when suddenly. **_"...Ahhhh..."_** There came the girlish scream of the teams resident walking bag of testosterone.

Said scream caused the other residents of mount justice to come flying or running to his room.

"KF what's wrong?" Robin said as he ran into the room to find...nothing wrong.

"There was one of those genomorphs from cadmus in the fridge." KF said.

"... Really thats what your going with what would one of those be doing in the mountain?" Robin asked.

"I don't know maybe someone brung it in here." KF responded.

"And just who would bring it in, heck the only ones who was in the building of Cadmus was you, me, Aqualad, Alphagirl, Greyfire, Raven, and Ultragirl." Robin said.

While the two 'debated' niether noticed the nervous look in Greyfire's eyes as but one hanyou and albino did.

"Ok fine you know what we'll search the mountain and prove there are no genomorphs in here." Robin said.

"I still call them demonic fu-Manchus." Grey fire said so he doesn't look suspicious.

"Yeah well anyway we'll break into groups, Aqualad, and Kid your with me; Supergirl,Cornelia, and Megan your a group; Greyfire, Raven, and Alphagirl your the last group." Robin said.

So they all split up and searched the mountain.

(With Greyfire, Raven, and Alphagirl)

Raven and Alphagirl was walking down the hall as Greyfire had disappeared. As they were walking they got pulled into Greyfire's room.

"Hey Rae Alpha I need ya to do me a favor." Greyfire said to the two.

"You need us to hide a Genomorph you toke from Cadmus." Both said simultaneously.

"How did you know?" Greyfire asked.

"We saw the look in your eyes when Robin and Kidflash was arguing." Raven said.

"Ohh I should have realized someone might have saw me, anyway kinda it's more of it followed me and well I decided to keep it and I decided to name it Fu-man." Greyfire said.

"Really Greyfire really." Alphagirl said.

"What I like it." Greyfire said.

"Whatever, fine where is it." Alphagirl said.

"Right here." Greyfire said as he got on the floor to look under the bed. "Come on Fu-man come on out their friends."

At that moment one of the telepath genomorphs came out from under the bed.

"Fu-man Raven, and Alphagirl; Raven, Alphagirl Fu-man." Greyfire introduced them. "Fu-man they're gonna help watch over you okay cause we can't have you pull another dangerous stunt like he one you pulled earlier and end up getting caught." Greyfire scolded him.

Fu-man had a depress look on his face somehow. "Look your not in trouble but you can't pull these stunts or they will find you and Batsy will take you away ok." Greyfire said.

"Well it's too late for that we already found out." Robin said as they walked in to Greyfire's room.

"Shit!" Greyfire said.

(Later)

"So yeah that's what happened and why I didn't tell you guys." Greyfire said after explaining.

"Hmm I see well I guess it is only right that we help you keep him a secret." Aqualad said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys." Greyfire said as their commander 'Batman' arrived with Red Tornado and Black Canary.

"Hide Fu-man." Megan said.

"Ok time for training you 9 to the training center." Black Canary said.

They all started to walk to the training center. They were about to begin training when they saw Fu-man run past.

"Uhh hey Black Canary how did you come up with your name?" Alphagirl asked to keep their attention away from Fu-man while the others tried to get him and hide him.

The entire day went like that with the gang trying to hide Fu-man from the adults continuously. In the kitchen, bathroom, livingroom, recreational room and bedrooms.

It was close to the end of the day and the gang was tired after keeping Fu-man hidin from the adults.

"Well it was fun having you guys around so sad to see you go bye." Greyfire said trying to get the three capes out.

"Right see ya ohh and one thing before we go did you really think you could hide that Genomoorph from me." Batman said as Fu-man came out from under the couch cushions and on to Greyfire's shoulder.

"Damn, please let me keep him Batman he is my friend and can be an asset to the team as recon." Greyfire cursed then tried to convince Batman.

"Fine but he is your responsibility do you hear me." Batman said.

"Yes commander." Greyfire said as he saluted Batman and Fu-man copied the gesture.

"Told ya he would allow you to keep him." Alphagirl said.

"No you didn't." Greyfire said. (AN: Haven't had an argue ment between the two the entire chapter sooo yeah.)

"Yes I did!" Alphagirl said.

"No you didn't!" Greyfire said.

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Wow they do argue a lot." Robin said as the others nodded.

"Told you." Raven said.

(End)

Disclaimer: Soo wow umm what was that about.

Me: Just a filler that I used to introduce an important part of the team Fu-man.

Disclaimer: The Genomorph or as Greyfire calls it Demonic Fu-Manchu.

Me: Yup anyway read and review and no flames or deal with my lawyers.

Disclaimer: See ya

Me: Later


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello all and welcome to another installment of Greyfire and Alphagirl in YJ.

Disclaimer: So you're not dead.

Me: No! what made you think I was dead?

Disclaimer: I don't know.

Me: huh fine as it stands I will try to have chapters every Saturday though I may not post till sunday or monday.

Disclaimer: Well that could work.

Robin: That sounds like a plan for failure.

Me: Robin shut up and get to work. Now Disclaimer, Disclaim!

Disclaimer: JH does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice, but he does own Fu-man, Greyfire, Alphagirl, and any other OC's he uses.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter 3

(Star City Docks, July 17, 23:16)

At the docks we see Brick conducting a smuggling operation. Suddenly an arrow is shot and explodes releasing a smoke screen and knocks back some of the henchmen. One drops his gun and Brick picks it up and aims it at Speedy.

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow is not messing up my operations personally." Brick says as he begins to shoot at Speedy.

Speedy dodges the shots and fires an exploding arrow at him (Brick), destroying his suit. "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" Brick remarks. "Scorch the Earth, boys." He tells his men.

Brick's men train their gun on speedy, before they are all knocked out of their hands by a birdarang and one is taken down by a yellow blur.

"Haahaa!" Robin laughs.

"Uhh! Unh! Ohh! Hyah!" Went the men as they were taken out by Aqualad.

Brick is tossing concrete at Speedy and as he prepares to throw more Speedy fires an explosive arrow at him. Brick recovers and throws the concrete, Speedy moves and Aqualad uses his water bearers in blade form to cut it in half. Speedy then fires a smokescreen arrow at him.

"The cave is perfect, It has everything the team will need." Aqualad says to Speedy trying to convince him to join.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." Robin tells him as he appears next to Speedy and Aqualad.

"And wait till you see Greyfire, Ultragirl, Miss Martian, Alphagirl, and Raven, but I saw the girls first." Kid Flash said as he came up to them next.

"Last time I checked Greyfire saw them first mostly and threatened to melt your nuts if you tried anything with Alphagirl, Raven, and Supergirl." Robin pointed out.

"_**Yeah, well, shut up!"**_ Kid Flash Exclaimed.

"_**Hahh!"**_ Brick got up, picked up concrete and tossed it at the four. They all got back into action as Aqualad smashed it with a water mace and Speedy fired three explosive arrows at Brick.

"Heh heh, tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Brick teased Speedy as he notched another arrow. "Go ahead." Brick said as he left himself wide open.

Speedy fired the arrow as red foam started to form over Brick's body.

"High-density polyurethane foam, Nice." Kid Flash said showing back up.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked the red archer.

"Pass." Speedy said turning to face Robin. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids." Speedy said starting to go off on a rant. "Your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it." Speedy said walking off.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad just looked at each other.

(MOUNT JUSTICE, July, 18, 11:16)

"Recognize, Robin, b01; Kid Flash, b03." Came the voice of the leagues operating system as Robin and KF **(AN: Yup I'm just gonna go with the abbreviation, less work. Disclaimer: Lazy ass. AN: Do you want me to dock your pay. Disclaimer: I'll be quiet I swear.) **materialized in the cave and ran over to Megan, Cornelia, Greyfire with Fu-man on his shoulder, Aqualad, Alphagirl, Raven, and Supergirl.

"I know it was you who ate my protein bar." Greyfire said to Alphagirl.

"And like I said before I did not, and even if I did what's it matter don't you have like a million of those things hidden somewhere." Alphagirl responded.

"No I do not that was my last one for this week until I can get a restock shipped to me; which won't be for another week." Greyfire said with a glare.

"Well then I don't know what to say to you because I didn't eat it." Alphagirl sent back.

"Then who did? Raven doesn't like them, and Megan, Cornelia, and Supergirl don't even know what they are; So that eliminates a lot of suspects, now who is left? Oh yeah you!" Greyfire reasoned.

"I told you I didn't eat it." Alphagirl said. **(AN: You all know where this is leading.)**

"I told you I'm not buying it." Greyfire responded.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"_**Didn't!"**_

"_**Did!"**_

"_**Didn't!"**_

"_**Did!"**_

"_**Did.."**_

"Wait was the protein bar thingy in a green wrapper?" Megan asked interrupting the argument before it could continue.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Greyfire responded/asked.

"Well I think I remember seeing something like that being eaten by Fu-man." Megan said with a thoughtful look.

Greyfire stared blanky for a moment then blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Fu-man….you have 20 seconds to run." Grayfire said with a twitch of the eye.

And with that, not needing any further encouragement Fu-man took off with Greyfire following behind him shooting bolts of fire at him.

"Anyway, Did you ask him? What did he say?" KF asked Aqualad.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KF said as he started to run up to the cave's entrance, Robin, Aqualad, Supergirl, Alphagirl and Raven following behind.

Cornelia and Megan shared a look before following and Greyfire trailed behind Fu-man taking his rightful place on Greyfire's shoulder.

The entrance to the Cave opened as Red Tornado arrived.

"Red Tornado!" KF greeted waving his hand.

"Greetings! Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado responded.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing." Robin said.

"You'll be tested soon enough." Red Tornado said. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." Red Tornado said.

"Really and just how do we do this 'team-building exercise'?" Greyfire asked.

"Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red Tornado responded as he began to walk into the cave.

"Keep busy." KF said.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'll find out." Megan said excitedly and tried to read Red Tornado's mind.

"Recognize, Red Tornado, 1-6" The System said as Red Tornado walked into the cave.

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Megan said as she took on a depressed look.

"Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" KF said then asked flirtatiously.

"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin said as he elbowed him.

"Ow!" Wally said as he looked at Robin.

"And you better stop thinking it before I feel the need to set you on fire." Greyfire threatened causing KF to gulp.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad says.

"Well, Ultragirl, Raven, Greyfire, Alphagirl and I live here. We can play tour guides." Megan said.

"Don't look at me." Ultragirl says as KF and Robin look back at her and the others, who had bored looks on their faces.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." KF said looking at Megan.

"Sh-she never said private." Robin said in retaliation to Wally's attempt to get with Megan.

"Would it be wrong of me to burn his tongue?" Greyfire asks while glaring at KF.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad says as they all start to walk and Robin shoves KF.

"So this would be our front door, and this would be the back." Megan says as everyone is now at the back of the cave. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced By Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." KF says as they walk to a different part of the cave.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Ultragirl asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad says.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Ultragirl says with a bit of sarcasm.

"If villains know of the cave, We must be on constant alert." Megan says thoughtfully

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, So they'd never think to look here." Robin says a bit complicatedly.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." KF explains.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Megan says.

"I smell smoke." Cornelia says causing Supergirl, Greyfire, and Alphagirl to nod in agreement.

"_**My cookies!**_" Megan exclaims as she begins to fly off to the kitchen and uses her telekinesis to open the oven and take out the cookies. "I'm sorry guys I still haven't been able to crack the formula for these Oreos."

"I bet they'd have tasted great, they don't seem to mind." Robin says as everyone looks to Wally, Greyfire, and Alphagirl eating the cookies.

"I'm not fat." KF said after swallowing the cookies in his mouth.

"Being part Tamaranean we have like, nine stomachs so we get quite hungry." Greyfire says. "Though with Alphagirl it's just her being fat, I normally have my protein bars to fill me up." Greyfire then glares at Fu-man on his shoulder, before he got down and ate some of the cookies.

"Who are you calling fat flamie?" Alphagirl asks glaring at Greyfire for his comment in her eating habits.

"You, you albino haired muscle head." Greyfire responded glaring back.

"You wanna go pyromaniac?" Alphagirl shot back.

"Bring it on Alphadunce." Greyfire said.

"Smokey the bear."

"Alphamouth."

"Greyboy."

"Kryptonite muncher."

"Sexual harasser."

"I do no such thing, that is Kid mouths department, and even if I did blame my Tamaranian genes." Greyfire tried to save himself.

"Whatever I'm hungry, so more Oreos Megan." Alphagirl said as she picked up one of the burnt cookies and ate it.

"Definitely, Megalicious." KF says still munching on them.

"I'll...get...you...some...milk?" Megan asked unsure.

"Don't pamper them." Aqualad said mostly referring to KF.

"I don't mind." Megan says. "But thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm." Aqualad said before deciding to change that a bit. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally; see? I already trust you with my secret I.D. unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Wally says referring to Robin. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret, It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan, It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." Megan said trying to fit in.

"My Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El, but my earth name is Kara Kent." Supergirl said finally adding her input into the conversation.

"My name is Rachel Roth, though I would prefer you to continue to refer to me as Raven." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"As long as we are giving names, mines is Vince Al Keizer, though you can refer to me anyway you want." Greyfire said.

"Talia Van Ripperstein." Alphagirl said giving her name as well.

After a short altercation involving different customs of species, we find our young heroes in the hangar.

"Meet our ride guys." Megan Said as they got out the elevator.

"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said referring to the ship.

"It's at rest, silly." Megan explained as she lifted her hand towards it. "I'll wake it, oh sweetie mamas here."

As the ship turned into a ship it gave off a bark and turned opening its bay door.

"This is my pet Chicko, say hi boy." Megan said as it once again barked. "Well, are you coming?" Megan asked as they all got in Chicko.

Once inside a bunch of chairs and other things formed and everyone took their seats. "Strap in for launch." Megan said as straps then formed.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan said as the doors opened and Chicko took off flying towards Happy Harbor.

"Incredible." Robin said looking out the window.

"She sure is. I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she." Wally said as Megan looked at him.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin joked at Wally's expense.

"Dude!" Wally said feeling betrayed as Greyfire, Fu-man in Greyfire's lap, and Alphagirl laughed.

"Hey I don't like flying in some fucked up Martian purse poodle either, but you gotta stop this angry girl routine and learn to have a good time, know what I'm saying." Kaldur said to Cornelia.

"Mm sulk mm sulk mm sulkavich." Cornelia said depressed.

"She still has issues." Robin whispered to Megan.

"I just wish I could help her with crazy devotched sex like we do on Mars." Megan whispered back.

"You guys do know she has super hearing and _**WHAAAT?**_" Wally whispered then asked.

'Ooh daddy, daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair, it seems he doesn't caarree.' Cornelia sung in her head.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked looking at Megan, who smiled and got up before transforming into female versions of Robin and Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Very much so." Greyfire and Alphagirl said simultaneously.

"Impressive, But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said as Megan changed back and sat down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan explained.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh there strippa clothes of course, all organic so I can change them at will." Megan explained.

"So if I'm hearing this correctly you could turn them into a playboy bunny outfit or naughty nurse?" Greyfire asked.

"Well, essentially yes." Megan confirmed.

"That's all I needed to know." Greyfire said smiling.

"Pervert." Alphagirl accused.

"Am not," Greyfire defended.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"_**Am not!"**_

_**"Are too!"**_

"Would you two not argue for like two seconds?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Sorry Raven." They said simultaneously again.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No." Megan said depressed. "I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin said as he started to laugh. "Heh heh heh; When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Don't be so depressed about it you two you're not the only ones who can't do something others of your powers/species can. I mean look at Greyfire; Superman, Kara, and I are able to use heat and X-Ray vision as well as super breath, but every time he attempts it he gets a headache and becomes winded respectively." Alphagirl explained trying to cheer up Wally and Megan at Greyfire's expense.

"Oh really need I tell them about your shortcomings, get this normal Tamaraneans are able to generate fire from our bodies and use it in various forms, like I do every time she tries she burns her clothes off." Greyfire said in retaliation receiving a punch in the arm from said albino.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said as Chicko turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, am emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant." Red tornado said via radio. "I suggest you investigate covertly, I'm sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course." Megan responded.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin said with a bit of anger.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Cornelia, we should find out what caused the alert." Megan said as she started to land Chicko in the parking lot of the plant.

"I think I know the cause." Cornelia said as everyone turned to see a tornado coming their way causing Megan to fly away from it, only to get caught in it.

As Chicko was getting tossed to and fro everyone inside was experiencing somewhat of the same thing. Megan flew out the tornado and landed in the parking lot as everyone jumped out.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" Kaldur asked as he looked to see Robin gone.

"Hehe, haha." Came Robins laughter in an echo.

"He was just here." Megan said as everyone looked for him and the windows of the plant began to burst open.

Inside we see a bulky version of Red tornado fighting Robin. He generated a small twister from his hands causing Robin to crash into a pillar.

"Unh!" Rubin grunted as he landed on the floor.

The other heroes then arrived as Cornelia jumped down to his side.

"Who's your new friend?" Cornelia asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Robin said as Cornelia charged at the Red tornado wannabe.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." The now named Mr. Twister said as he fired to miniature tornadoes at Cornelia who persevered through them before Twister decided to follow up with stronger ones Cornelia getting caught in them.

"Uhh! Whoa! Whaah! Uhh! Unh" came from Cornelia as she was tossed into the wall. Megan and Greyfire looked back at Cornelia before looking at the others as Wally put on goggles. Kaldur and Megan nodded to each other as they and Wally charged at the cyclone generator.

Wally arrived first due to his speed and kicked Mr. Twister's metal shell only for it to be ineffective and get tossed out the building via twister. Megan and Kaldur both arrived at the same time and both got knocked back by cyclones that Twister formed from his wrist. Kaldur hit a pillar then the ground as Megan landed next to him.

Robin, Greyfire, Alphagirl, Raven, and Kara looked at their comrades then back at Twister.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Mr. Twister said.

"_**We're not children!**_" Robin yelled in anger as he fired exploding disk at him, two of which Twister stopped as they were about to reach by using his ability to generate twisters. The last however got stuck in his chest.

"Objectively, you are." Mr. Twister said as he took out the disk and tossed it aside as it blew up. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can." Robin said as Cornelia , Megan, and Kaldur were back on their feet.

Megan used her telekinesis to break open the pipe above Mr. Twister causing steam to come out and hopefully block his vision as Cornelia, Alphagirl, Kara jumped/flew at him.

Once the steam cleared he looked shocked for a moment before quickly knocking them back. Megan, Greyfire and Raven flew up to catch them only to be knocked down. On the ground Kaldur and Robin charged at him only for the machine to point his hands at the ground and fire off two twisters that crashed the two into each other.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you!" Mr. twister said as he left out the facility.

Outside Wally had finally woken up to see the evil tornado machine leaving so he got up and ran ahead of him to block his path.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally asked.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Mr. Twister said as he fired a tornado at Wally sending him to the plant.

"I got you, Wally." Megan said using her telekinesis.

"Ohh, thanks." Wally said as Megan put him down.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister said getting aggravated with their persistence.

"_**What do you want?**_" Kaldur yelled/asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mr. Twister said patronizing them.

Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur commanded Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan said unsure.

"It's ok with the bad guys." Robin said loudly.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing." Megan said as she tried to read the things mind. "Hello, Megan Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise He's inorganic, an android?" Megan said surely. "And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur said pointing out a flaw in her statement.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin said.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally said.

"**Unh!**" Kaldur grunted as he punched his hand.

"This game, so over." Wally said as everyone began to go up to Mr. Twister.

"Guy's I'm not so sure on that, lets think on this a bit more before doing something rash." Greyfire said, though it fell on deaf ears with only Raven and Fu-man hanging back and listening to him. "Huh, we suck as a team." The three began to follow them.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin said.

"So let's end this." Kaldur continued.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister said as he began to generate a huge storm.

"_**An impressive show, But we will not indulge you. We will not engage.**_" Kaldur yelled over the storm. Lightning began to strike.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked in worry.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Mr. Twister asked/said with a bit of comedy **(AN: Is that even possible for someone like him? Disclaimer: How am I suppose to know it's your story. AN: Duly noted.)**

"Aah!" Everyone yelled as lightning struck where they were, causing an explosion.**(AN: How did it cause it an explosion exactly? Disclaimer: Good question?)**

Cornelia jumped at Mr. Twister only to be blasted back by lightning. Megan regained consciousness as she looked at her teammates then up to Mr. Twister.

"Fine, then, I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide-and-seek with you wouldn not help me achieve my objectives, So stay concealed." Mr. Twister said as he flew into the sky and Wally regained consciousness. "If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Twister said as he threatened and flew off.

"What happened?" Wally asked Megan.

"I placed Chicko between us." Megan explained.

"Unh! Unh! And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." Cornelia said in anger as she punched a piece of debris.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur explained.

"I-it was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened." Robin backed up.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally said. "Hit the showers, We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Cornelia said in anger as she walked past.

"_**Cornelia Stand down and back off!**_" Greyfire ordered her, she was about to say something before seeing the look in his eyes and decided it would be best to listen. "Good now would everyone stop putting the blame on Megan we are all at fault for what just happened." Greyfire said looking at the rest of the team.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked.

"I'm glad you asked ginger boy, what I mean is that we each made a blunder that lead to our defeat just now and as it stands we should be thanking Megan for getting Chicko between us and that hulking piece of scrap metal in time." Greyfire explained. "Look while I don't want to admit as much as you guys but we all have made a few mistakes when we were still new to the whole hero business, but what did your mentors do when that happened did they criticize you for making it no they pointed it out, cheered you up and taught you to learn from it. As it stands Megan is still new to this world and only has interacted with a short amount of people ie: us and the capes, so until we get her used to the world she will continue to make those mistakes and it is up to us to help her feel better for it so she can learn from them."

"He's right you know plus you were the guys who instantly let your emotions get the better of you and clung to the first somewhat sound theory that popped up, instead of thinking it through." Raven said.

"No one said anything." Robin said.

"No, you were just to caught up in your little hissy fit about being treated like newbs to listen when I tried to get your attention." Greyfire said. "If this is how you behave it's no wonder they treat you the way you do, cause you're obviously not ready to be heroes."

"Greyfire I think that is enough." Kara said.

"No not yet they need to realize their no longer dealing with their mentors and are now apart of a team. Robin not only did you not inform your team of the plan but you also went into the field without any back up when dealing with an unknown situation and threat that means death if we hadn't arrived in time. Wally did the same thing when the threat left out the facility and confronted him instead of checking on his team. Kaldur did the worst since he is one of the most sensible ones on this team and like I said earlier let his emotions decide his actions. Now instead of coming together to think of a plan, you are pushing your own failure to assess the situation onto Megan for making a mistake anyone of us could have made in her position." Greyfire finished telling them off. "Now are you going to continue blaming Megan and benching a powerful ally or are you going to start acting like team players, this extends to you Cornelia, cause you're letting your anger get the best of you."

The four people who got told off looked at each other before turning back to Greyfire with a determined look and nodding their heads.

"Good, now here's the plan." Greyfire said as everyone huddled up.

(Later)

Three tornadoes were rampaging in the town, tearing up the place. "Certainly this will get the required attention." Mr. Twister said controlling the tornadoes.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" Wally said as he ran at him and jump kicked him, knocking him back a few steps.

"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Mr. Twister said getting pissed off.

"_**Hraah!**_" Cornelia yelled as she jumped at Twister only for i...him to dodge.

Twister fired two tornadoes at them.

"Ok that is getting old, get a new niche will ya." Greyfire said as he fired his signature bolts of fire at the machine, only to get blasted back by a twister.

Robin, Kaldur and Raven jumped over a car as twister fired off more tornadoes. Kaldur, Raven and Robin dodged, Kaldur came at him only for Mr. Twister to be tossed aside by...you guessed it a twister.

Kaldur landed into a house. Wally ran at Twister again and got tossed over by him, Robin began tossing explosives at Mr. Twister only for it to backfire. Mr. Twister dodged as Cornelia attempted to smash him and Twister did his usual thing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as she fired trees at Mr. Twister. Kara came flying following behind the trees. Twister knocked the trees aside but missed Kara as she decked him, then tornado to the face. Alphagirl came in and tried to see if using her heat vision would work only to meet the same fate as her comrades.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked Robin from behind a statue.

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me." Robin explained.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally said under his breath.

"Get back! Everyone clear the area!" A policemen said as he started to clear out civilians as tornadoes rampaged on and on. 'Red Tornado' came flying in the sky.

"Hit the showers, boys." 'Red Tornado said to the team as he landed. "I was hoping you could handle this, Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin said to the 'machine'.

"The subject is not up for debate." 'Red Tornado' said as the team dispersed.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Mr. I can only shoot tornadoes and lightning said as he and 'Red Tornado' faced off.

"I'm here now." 'Red Tornado' said as 'he' 'generated a tornado' and sent it at Twister. Twister dodged and countered it with his own. Twister then sent both fused into one at 'Red Tornado' who dispersed it. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Another tornado formed behind the 'tinier machine'.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Mr. Twister said as he punched the ground causing a blast of air to come up and block some debris sent at him. He then launched lighting at 'Tornado' who maneuvered away from it, before it hit a boat causing it to blow and Send 'him' flying back. "Remain still, android, the reprogramming won't take long." Twister said as he came over to 'Tornado' and connected wires to the back of 'his' head.

"Longer than you might think." Megan said as 'Tornado's' head turned into hers. Megan grabbed the wires before they could be pulled back.

"No." Twister yelled as he got sent flying into a tornado created by Wally. He then got shot out towards Cornelia, Alphagirl and Kara who mercilessly wailed on him breaking him apart. Before Greyfire flew in and charged at him sending Twister flying and then fired off a couple of bolts sending him higher and crashing down into the water. In the water Kaldur came up to the machine and hit him with a mast of one of the blown up boats and charged it with electricity blowing him out the water and on to land, where Megan and Raven lied in wait. Megan used her telekinesis to take off his arms and Robin came running and threw his explosives blowing it up.

The entire team came together as Mr. Twister's torso unhitched and a 'man' came out who then was bound up by pieces of debris and ships thanks to Raven.

"Foul, I-I call foul." He said as he struggled to get out, Megan then lifted a huge slab of earth and brought it over.

"_**M'gann, no!**_" Kaldur yelled as he grabbed Megan only for it to be too late and the 'man' was crushed under the slab.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin said walking up to Megan.

"You said we were a team." Megan said with a smile as she lifted the slab of earth. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." Megan said as under the slab lay pieces of the 'man', who turned out to be an andriod.

"Cool, Souvenir." Wally said as he picked up an eye.

"After I told you guys the plan I told Megan and Raven to hang back for a second so I could tell them my theory and what I wanted them to specifically do once we took him down, I'm glad I was right."

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said to Megan.

"Yeah, You rocked this mission." Wally said trying and failing to be funny. "Get it? Rocked. Heh."

"One of these days him going to burn him on a stake, just like they did during witch hunts." Greyfire said in a monotone.

"Ignore him, We're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin said to Megan.

"Heh, Thanks. Me, too." Megan said.

(Mount Justice, later)

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said to Tornado as they stood around the remains of the man.

"Agreed." Red tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you.  
Nor should you solve mine for me." Red Tornado said.

"But if you're in danger." Megan said worried.

"Consider this matter closed." Tornado said as he walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said looking at Red Tornado's back.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally said lowly.

"And inaccurate, I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy." Red Tornado said as he turned to them. "I also have excellent hearing."

"Heh, right sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." Robin apologized.

"And more respectful." Kaldur said said as said as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. Red Tornado continued on his way as Megan watched him leave before turning to the team as they left left as well.

"Speedy was so wrong, this team thing might just work out." Wally said.

Greyfire came up behind Megan and tapped her shoulder. Megan jumped then turned around to face him.

"Don't worry about the mandroid he should be fine and so will this team with time to grow and learn to trust each other." Greyfire said with a smile. "You did good today Megan, for your first time out in the field."

"But I messed up and had you guys believe Twister was Tornado." Megan said looking down.

Greyfire shook his head with a smile and pulled Megan into a hug, "That doesn't matter you pulled through in the end and that is why you did good. Plus making mistakes are only natural remember what I said before to the others, they made mistakes too it's learning from them that truly matters."

"Thank you Greyfire." Megan said feeling better.

"Alright, now let's go so you can make me more Oreos." Greyfire said as he and Megan ran to catch up with the other's.

(End)

Me: Aaaaand done.

Disclaimer: Nice job getting one done in a day.

Me: Thank you, DCUniverseabridged got part 2 of episode 7 done so I felt invigorated to finish this.

Disclaimer: Speaking of them I see you were serious about using some of the lines from there.

Me: Yup. Anyway I have an announcement to you my dear readers I have started up this new segment story called the JH Hour, it is a place where I will give you updates on the story I am currently working on and a Q&amp;A section where you can ask characters questions and they answer for more details check out the intro.

Me &amp; Disclaimer: Ja Ne.


End file.
